


Kuroko's Little Brother

by orphan_account



Series: Requested Writing Prompts [5]
Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: M/M, Tumblr Prompt, Writing Prompt
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-06
Updated: 2014-10-06
Packaged: 2018-02-20 01:54:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2410661
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The news of a new baby brother really hits Kuroko hard.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kuroko's Little Brother

**Author's Note:**

> Hello everyone! SociallyAwkwardKurokocchi here! This was a prompt on my blog on Tumblr, and I always take requests! Be sure to check it out to see what my latest prompt is!  
> ~Kurokocchi

It was unexpected: definitely not planned, definitely not okay like his mother insisted. Kuroko set down the phone, sinking down onto the couch of Kagami’s apartment. He had just gotten off the phone with Mrs. Tetsuya. Kagami read his eyes instantly, knowing there was something more somber than usual lurking in his mind. “Tetsuya?” he set down the plate of spaghetti he had prepared for the shadow, sitting next to him on the couch.

“Kagami kun,” Kuroko sounded like he had more to say, but that was all he could manage to get out. That’s when Kagami realized what was so somber about his appearance: his eyes were glassy. Tear-filled. Has he ever even cried? he thought to himself, but he knew there was no way he should say anything about it. He didn’t want to upset the shadow.

Kuroko stared forward, picking up the fork stuck in the heap of spaghetti and twirling the noodles around the fork, only to let them slip off slowly. “I can’t help you if I don’t know what’s wrong,” the light pointed out gently. Kuroko finally looked over to him.

Tears, Kagami thought. Real tears. He trusts me enough to let his emotions show in front of me.

“My mother is pregnant,” he whispered dangerously quiet, so quiet that Kagami wouldn’t have heard it if he were sitting any further from him.

“Well, isn’t that a good thing?” Kagami’s voice bounced cheerfully. “A new baby brother or sister!”

“You don’t get it,” his words came harsher than they ever had before. “That’s the problem.”

Kagami knew that Kuroko had been an only child all through elementary and middle school. Maybe the boy was nervous for change? Maybe he was scared of what gender it would be? Whatever the problem was, Kagami was sure to fix it.

Kuroko wiped away his tears hastily. “What if...what if they get hurt? What if they get bullied in middle school, what if I can’t protect them because I’m gone...what if they’re better off without me?”

Kagami didn’t respond. Not yet. He pulled Kuroko into his lap, hugging him tightly as Kuroko let out fifteen years worth of emotions out of his system. He sobbed quietly into Kagami’s shirt for more than half the night. When his breathing seemed to calm down, he tried speaking to him again. “Kuroko...you’ll be the greatest older brother ever...”

He chuckled dryly. “Easy for you to say. You have muscles. You could pound any bullies if you had to,” he choked.

“You do, too. Ever since I started helping you out in the weight room--”

“That isn’t the point,” the usually quiet shadow snapped rather loudly. “The point is...what if they end up like me?...what if they’re never seen? What if they’re completely different, and think I’m a mutant?” New problems came into his mind as he spouted off his worries. “What if they die young and it’s my fault because I forgot to tell them to look before they cross the street?”

“Kuroko, how did you start all these questions?”

He sniffled, gazing up at him confusedly. “What if...”

“There’s no guarantee that any of this will happen. You’re worrying yourself for nothing, Kuroko. You’ll be a great older brother, I promise.”

He stole a glance at Kagami, who had a very worried expression on his face. “Kuroko...”

He couldn’t help himself as he leaned in and closed the gap between them, tears mingling with lips. It was slow and unsure, as if Kagami was afraid he might mess up and accidentally bite his lip too hard. Kuroko adjusted himself in Kagami’s lap to get a better angle and Kagami let a noise escape the back of his throat when a knee brushed up against his crotch.

Kuroko pulled away abruptly, tears mostly wiped away. “Thank you, Kagami kun...I know what to do.”

***

About a year later, Kuroko was sitting at his usual spot on the couch, his baby brother in his arms. Kagami sat next to him, draping an arm around his shadow’s shoulders. “What’s his name?”

“Rei Taiga Tetsuya,” he replied, running a gentle hand across his brother’s smooth cheek. Kagami seemed shocked with the response.

“Mom let me pick out his middle name,” he replied with a shrug. “I figured...” he drifted off when the baby sneezed, Kagami ‘aww’ing as Kuroko wiped his nose with a soft blue cloth.

“He’s so cute. He has your eyes.”

“Yeah...yeah, I guess he does, doesn’t he?”


End file.
